Descendats of the sun MEANIE VER
by Mr.Beanie
Summary: Kisah cinta antara kapten Kim Mingyu yang bekerja di bagian pasukan penjaga perdamaian PBB, dengan salah satu dokter yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo karna permintaan PBB akhirnya merekapun dipisahkan di negara lain/MEANIE slight! JEONGCHEOL/GS/
1. Chapter 1

_**DESCENDATS OF THE SUN { MEANIE VER.}**_

 _ **Main Cast : Kim Mingyu**_

 _ **Jeon Wonwoo**_

 _ **Choi Seungcheol**_

 _ **Yoon Jeonghan**_

 _ **Summary : Kisah cinta antara kapten Kim Mingyu yang bekerja di bagian pasukan penjaga perdamaian PBB, dengan salah satu dokter yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo karna permintaan PBB akhirnya merekapun dipisahkan di negara lain**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Cerita ini bukan sepenuhnya punya saya, saya cuma menambah kan sedikit kata-kata saja**_

 _ **WARNING!: GS, typo (s), alur kemana-mana**_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

.

.

.

.

 _Prolog_

680 meter sebelah selatan garis batas militer DMZ. Di malam yang gelap sekelompok militer sedang menyusuri padang ilalang

Sekelompok militer lain beserta pimpinan mereka sedang mengadakan rapat.

"Sekitar jam 1:00, Angkatan Korea Utara melewati batas harus militer DMZ. mereka juga mendatangi post jaga 301 dan menyandera 2 tentara kita. Sekarang mereka sedang dikurung"

"Dalam kurungan? Apa mereka mengirim 3 orang laki-laki untuk memulai perang atau ingin melakukan sesuatu?" tanggap orang yang memakai jas setelah mendengar penjelasan tadi

Letnan umum Jung menyampaikan kalau ini adalah provokasi, Seorang yang bermain dengan garis batas militer DMZ adalah pelanggaran perjanjian gencatan senjata, pihak korea utara memprovokasi mereka dan berharap kalau mereka akan menembak. Jadi mereka bisa menggunakan alasan itu untuk bernegosiasi dan mendapatkan keuntungan dalam six-party talks yang akan datang

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Mereka tidak bisa memberikan kesenangan yang diharapkan korea utara tapi juga tidak bisa membiarkan kedua tentara yang disandera". Bapak yang menggunakan Jas bertanya lagi

"Kita harus membawa tentara itu kembali secara diam-diam" jawab Letnan umum Jung

Letnan Umum Jung telah menyiapkan angkatan khusus, yang ia namai Team Alpha.

.

.

Lalu Team Alpha yang diketuai oleh Kim Mingyu datang ke garis batas militer DMZ. Ia dan rekannya meninggalkan dan melepas semua senjata untuk membuat kesepakatan dengan pihak korea utara.

Mereka berdua masih berhubungan dengan Letnan umum Jung menggunakan headset.

Mereka menyuruh angkatan khusus Korea utara untuk pergi dari perbatasan dan menyerahkan sandera dengan baik-baik. Dan mereka berhasil masuk ke tempat sandera. Disana juga ada pimpian angkatan khusus Korea utara

Pimpinan Korea utara tak mau pergi begitu saja setidaknya ia harus membunuh salah satu dari Team Alpha, ia mengeluarkan pisau dan menanggalkan senjata api. Mingyu setuju untuk bertarung, ia dan rekannya juga mengeluarkan pisau. Mereka pun akhirnya bertarung.

Mingyu beserta rekannya berhasil melumpuhkan anggota angkatan khusus Korea utara. Dan Mingyu pun membawa sandera keluar dari markas. Sekarang tinggal para ketua pasukan khusus yang ada di dalam markas. Bel peringatan terus berbunyi tapi mereka tetap bertarung mengabaikan bunyi bel tersebut

Mereka saling menyerang dan akhirnya membawa keluar markas. Rekan Mingyu juga masih bertarung diluar sana

.

.

Ketua angkatan Khusus Korea utara berhasil menyayat perut Mingyu. Mingyu juga membalas dengan mengarahkan pisaunya ke leher si ketua tapi ia tak segera menyayat leher ketua

"Aku tak memikirkan kalau kau bisa membunuhku. Orang-orang di negaramu sangat penuh pertimbangan jadi kau tak bisa menembak berbeda." ucap sang Ketua

Lalu salah satu anggota angkatan khusus Korea utara menodongkan pistol ke kepala Mingyu.

"Kita sudah membuat batas pemisah selama 70 tahun. Tapi kau masih salah paham. Kita selalu siap untuk menembak duluan untuk menjaga perdamaian." Balas Mingyu

Ketua angkatan khusus Korea utara melihat ke sekeliling dan ada satu tentata Korea selatan yang bersiap menembak dengan selaras panjang tepat ke kepala tentara Korea utara yang menodongkan pistol ke arah Mingyu.

"Aku tidak ingin kau membuat kesalahan lain. Aku tidak pernah menyela musuhku ketika mereka membuat kesalahan." Lanjut Mingyu.

"Aku datang sebagai prajurit. Aku harus kembali dengan status sama."

Lalu ketua memerintahkan anggotanya untuk menurunkan pistol. Mingyu tersenyum. Ketua senang bertemu dengan Mingyu. Ia tahu, tapi ia tak ingin melihat ketua setiap tahun. Mingyu menyebut nama si ketua yaitu Letnan senior Ahn

Lalu Letnan senior Ahn mundur beserta anggotanya. Mingyu memberi laporan melalui Headset pada pimpinannya kalau Team Alpha berhasil menjalankan tugas.

TBC

Ff apa ini? Ga jelas ya? (Emang) :" setidaknya kalian bisa meninggalkan jejak jika kalian mau ff ini mau lanjut ya syukur enggak juga gpp :"


	2. Chapter 2

_**DESCENDATS OF THE SUN { MEANIE VER.}**_

 _ **Main Cast : Kim Mingyu**_

 _ **Jeon Wonwoo**_

 _ **Choi Seungcheol**_

 _ **Yoon Jeonghan**_

 _ **Summary : Kisah cinta antara kapten Kim Mingyu yang bekerja di bagian pasukan penjaga perdamaian PBB, dengan salah satu dokter yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo karna permintaan PBB akhirnya merekapun dipisahkan di negara lain**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Cerita ini bukan sepenuhnya punya saya, saya cuma menambah kan sedikit kata-kata saja**_

 _ **WARNING!: GS, typo (s), alur kemana-mana**_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

.

.

.

.

Mingyu dan rekannya sedang bermain tembak-tembakan yang berhadiah di tempat permainan. Mereka tak percaya kalau ternyata skor mereka sangat jelek. Mingyu mengutak-atik pistol yang ia gunakan. Tiba-tiba penjaga tempat permainan itu datang dan merebutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Disini tidak boleh memperlakukan pistol seperti itu! Pistol ini hanya untuk menembak hadiah yang ada disana!" Tunjuk penjaganya ke arah dimana terdapat banyak boneka yang sudah ditempatkan di barisan nya.

" pistol ini adalah pistol Delta Force dari U.S yang digunakan dalam perang gurun pasir. Ini berbeda dengan pistol yang anda mainkan saat wajib militer." ucap rekannya, Mingyu hanya tersenyum

.

.

"Tolong! Tolong maling!". Seseorang berteriak sedangkan yang satu lagi berlari mengejar maling tersebut. kebetulan sekali ketika sedang berlari pengantar makanan yang memakai motor lewat di hadapan maling itu. Alhasil, maling itu pun kabur dan menyuruh sang pengantar itu untuk turun.

Rekan Mingyu yang bernama Seungcheol melihat pun langsung meminjam pistol penjaga permainan, lalu pergi untuk menangkap si pencuri. Mingyu mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka sudah bersiap menembak si pencuri. Mereka berdiri di tengah jalan dan saat jarak hanya 5 meter dengan pencuri, mereka lalu menarik pelatuk pistol dan berhasil menjatuhkan si pencuri. Penjaga permainan itu yang melihat mereka jadi kagum dan tidak percaya kepada dua orang yang tadi menjadi pengunjung nya.

.

.

Seungcheol mengembalikan barang yang di curi pelaku yang juga merupakan pemilik motor. Pemilik motor menyalakan motornya dan untungnya motor itu baik-baik saja.

"Laporkan saja pada polisi, bahwa kau menjadi korban pencurian motor". Seungcheol menyarankan untuk melapor polisi tapi pemilik tak mau repot.

"Aku tak ada hubungannya dengan dia yang terluka, jadi jangan pernah telfone aku gara-gara dia." Ucap si pemilik lalu pergi dengan motornya.

Seungcheol pun menelfone ambulance dan mengatakan bahwa di tempatnya terjadi kecelakaan.

Mingyu mengikat kaki pencuri tadi yang jatuh dari motor. Namun ia longgar kan sedikit agar kaki si pencuri tak tambah sakit. Di balik semua itu ternyata ada seseorang yang sedang merekam Mingyu.

Ketika si pencuri mencoba untuk bangun. Mingyu melihatnya dan bilang "Kau tiduran saja, jika kau terus-terusan bergerak itu bisa menambah luka di tulang punggungmu"

Lalu Mingyu menarik tali dari celana si pencuri. Mingyu juga minta penjaga permainan untuk menjual boneka beruangnya.

"Maaf. Tapi boneka ini tidak untuk di jual". Ucap penjaga permainan tersebut

"Aku tahu. Jual saja padaku. atau Sebaliknya, akau akan memenangkan semua boneka itu." Ucap Mingyu.

Sang penjaga tak mau hal itu terjadi, bisa-bisa ia akan bangkrut mendadak akhirnya ia cepat-cepat berbalik badan untuk mengambilkan 2 boneka. Mingyu juga meminjam pulpen kepada penjaga itu jika penjaga tersebut punya.

.

.

Akhirnya kedua pria dewasa itu membawa boneka ke kafe dan menaruh boneka itu disamping mereka duduk. Bahkan sampai mereka mendapat tatapan aneh dari pengunjung kafe yang lain. Mereka malah asik bercanda.

"Pacarmu sangat cantik." Ucap Mingyu.

"Ku pikir dia adalah tipe idealku. Pacarmu juga terlihat cantik.." guman Seungcheol

"Dia -laki-laki- adalah kawan prajuritku. Maksudku...kenapa kau memilihnya?" Tanya Mingyu sambil mendekatkan badannya

"Dia memohon ke kita untuk mengambilnya dan tak mengembalikannya. aku tak bisa apa-apa."

"bagaimana kau bisa pergi? jika terjadi perang dengan hatimu yang lemah begitu? aku tak bisa mengertinya."

.

.

Lalu mereka mulai serius membicarakan si pencuri tadi. Seungcheol menanyakan pendapat Mingyu, apa anak tadi akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku pikir ia tahu sisi pengorbaban proyeksi. Dia sangat atletis. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Mingyu.

Seungcheol pernah berada di usia anak itu. jika ingin menjadi atletis maka harus bertemu dengan mentor yang baik.

"Apa anak itu mengingatkanmu dengan masa lalumu?". Tanya Mingyu

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa kasihan dengan anak tadi" ucap Seungcheol

"saat kau diusianya. Apa kau banyak melakukan hal buruk?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku yang mempengaruhi orang-orang untuk melakukan hal buruk."

"Wah… kau adalah tokoh utama sebuah film noir... kau sangat kejam." ucap Mingyu tidak percaya

Tiba-tiba ponsel Mingyu berbunyi. Dari batalyon tapi bukan batalyon mereka. "Jangan kau angkat!"

"Aku akan tetap mengangkat telepon ini dan menyuruh dia untuk datang ke cafe, jadilah laki laki yang jantan. Kau harus menemuinya dan memutuskannya". Ucap Mingyu

"Ayolah~. Baiklah, aku akan membelikan makan malam daging korea untukmu". Bujuk Seungcheol

Mingyu tak terpengaruh karena ia dapat membeli dengan gajinya sendiri. Ketika Mingyu akan menggeser tanda hijau di layar ponsel. Seungcheol menjauhkan tangan Mingyu darinya.

"Aku akan membelikan whisky 17 tahun." Ucap Seungcheol.

Mingyu masih belum mau, ia mengatakan kalau 17 tahun itu belum dewasa. Seungcheol lalu menyarankan untuk mengatur kencan buta untuk Mingyu, sepupunya bekerja di penerbangan dan mempunyai banyak teman.

Mingyu setuju dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Seungcheol, lalu dengan cepat Seungcheol menolak telefone yang masuk ke ponsel Mingyu.

"Mana nomor telefonemu?".Pinta Mingyu ke Seungcheol. Seungcheol mencari-cari ponselnya tapi tak ketemu.

Ia teringat, saat ia membantu Mingyu menolong si pencuri tadi. si pencuri mencopet ponselnya. Seungcheol sempat mencurigai si pencuri tapi karena petugas penyelamat datang ia mengabaikannya.

"Baru saja membantu seperti itu kau sudah kehilangan barang, apalagi jika menolong lebih dari itu". Mingyu mengejek Seungcheol.

"Aku akan membunuh anak itu!" Geram Seungcheol.

"Aku pikir kau merasa kasihan padanya." Ejek Mingyu lagi. Seungcheol akan pergi ke rumah sakit tempat bocah itu dirawat.

.

.

Bocah tadi diturunkan dari ambulance. Semua menatap bocah itu sambil menahan tawanya karena dua boneka yang diminta Mingyu tadi di letakkan di samping kanan kiri di kepala si bocah dan diikatnya dengan tali.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan boneka ini dariku?" Ucap bocah kepada petugas itu sambil menahan malu

Bocah tersebut dibawa masuk oleh perawat, dan ponsel Seungcheol terjatuh. Petugas penyelamat mengira kalau ponsel itu milik si bocah, ia lalu memberikannya pada perawat.

Ada telfon masuk ke ponsel Seungcheol dari Jeonghan. Perawat mengangkatnya, mengatakan kalau pemilik ponsel masuk rumah sakit.

Seorang dokter cantik datang bernama Jeon Wonwoo. Dialah yang akan menangani si bocah tadi. di lengan si bocah terdapat pesan " _dia mungkin patah tulang rusuk dan kesleo di pergelangan kaki"_

"Siapa yang menulis ini?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Dia yang melakukan ini semua padaku" . Jawab bocah itu. Ia minta bonekanya segera dilepas. Wonwoo mengerti dan menyuruh bocah untuk tak bergerak lalu meminta perawat untuk mengurus keperluan lainnya.

"Siapapun yang melakukan pertolongan ini padamu dia melakukannya dengan baik. Terampil dan cantik." Ucap Wonwoo.

Lalu Wonwoo menyentuh dada si bocah. Bocah kesakitan begitu juga saat Wonwoo menyentuh pergelangan kakinya. Wonwoo membaca di lengan si bocah _"bocah ini adalah pencuri, kalau kau bisa tolong perlakukan dia yang paling menyakitkan jangan beri dia kasihan"_

Bocah itu membela diri kalau ia adalah korban. Lalu Wonwoo menyuruhnya untuk menggunakan asuransi pekerjaan karena bocah perlu di X-ray.

Seorang perawat memanggil Wonwoo karena kepala memanggilnya. Wonwoo pergi menemui perawat dan berpesan agar perawat memanggilnya jika hasil X-ray sudah keluar. Lalu perawat memberikan ponsel Seungcheol pada Si Bocah itu dan menyampaikan kalau perawat sudah menghubungi keluarganya dengan ponsel tersebut.

Si bocah ditinggal sendirian. Lalu ia memasukkan ponsel Seungcheol ke kantong celananya dan mengangkat ponselnya yang berbunyi. Ia menjelaskan pada si penelfone kalau ia mendapat tembakan saat mencoba mencuri uang. Ia mencoba kabur dan meminta si penelfone untuk menjemputnya dengan motor.

.

.

Wonwoo bicara dengan kepala masalah sekolahnya. Lalu ia melihat bocah tadi kabur. "Apa pasien itu kabur sebelum membayar setelah perawatan?" Tanya kepala.

"Pasien itu bahkan belum membayar sama sekali setelah mendapatkan perawatan" ucap Wonwoo.

Lalu kepala menyuruh Wonwoo untuk menangkap pasien itu. dan ia berhasil menangkap bocah itu lalu membawa bocah itu kembali ke ruang UGD.

"Ah.. membuatku frustasi. Jika aku ketangkap. Aku tidak akan bisa terbaring di UGD ini tapi di rumah pemakaman. Apa untungnya anda memaksaku berada disini? Bukankah hak ku untuk memilih tinggal atau pergi?" Jelas si bocah.

Wonwoo menjelaskan kalau hal itu bukan keuntungan tapi sebuah tugas. Lalu perawat penjelaskan lagi "kalau kau ingin pergi maka seharusnya menandatangani berkas penolakan perawatan dan membayar untuk biaya konsultasi" ucapnya

"Aku belum menerima perawatan apapun dari kalian" ucap bocah itu tak terima

"Kau sudah diperiksa oleh dokter tadi" ucap Wonwoo

"Bagaimana jika aku tak mau?"

"kami akan memanggil polisi."

Bocah langsung terdiam. Bocah mengerti, ia mengatakan kalau temannya akan datang, ia lalu melangkah pergi. Wonwoo menunjukkan ranjang si bocah dan memaksanya kembali ke ranjang. Bocah itu mengatakan kalau ia akan ke toilet tapi Wonwoo tak percaya.

Akhirnya Bocah itu meninggalkan ponsel Seungcheol pada Wonwoo dan ia keluar dari ruang UGD.

Ponsel Seungcheol berbunyi, dari Big Boss. Wonwoo tak mengangkatnya dan memasukkanya ke kantong, ia lalu mengajak perawat untuk kembali bekerja.

.

.

Mingyu dan Seungcheol sampai di rumah dengan segerombol preman.

"Bocah itu tak mengangkat telefone dariku" ucap Mingyu pada Seungcheol. Seungcheol kesal dan kembali mengatakan kalau ia akan membunuh bocah itu.

"Apa kau sudah mencari lubang kuburan?" Tanya Mingyu sambil bercanda

Mingyu mengajak Seungcheol ke ruang UGD mereka berjalan ke arah belakang mobil tapi kemudian bocah itu muncul di depan mobil. Ia menghubungi temannya lalu melepas penyangga lehernya.

Mingyu dan Seungcheol masuk ke ruang UGD. Mingyu masih mencoba menghubungi ponsel Seungcheol. Kali ini Wonwoo mengangkatnya. Mingyu ada dibelakang Wonwoo, lalu mereka bicara.

"Bagaimana ponsel ini bisa ada padamu?" Tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo

"Pasien meninggalkan ponsel itu padaku , apa kau keluarga dari pasien?" Tanya Wonwoo balik

"Bukan. Tapi ponsel itu terkait dengan kami." Jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo mencari bocah itu tapi tak ada. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, apa Wonwoo mendengarkannya?

"Apa kalian yang akan mengirimnya ke rumah pemakaman?" tanya Wonwoo, karena perkataan bocah tadi ditambah nama Mingyu di ponsel Wonwoo adalah Big Boss.

Lalu Wonwoo menyuruh Minji. "Tolong katakan pada orang ini untuk menunggu di luar dan panggil satpam untuk memastikan kalau mereka tidak akan membuat masalah."

Minji pun menyuruh Mingyu dan Seungcheol menyingkir, lalu perawat menutup tirai, sebelum tirai tertutup Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling melihat satu sama lain.

.

.

"Melihat situasi ini pasti dia meninggalkan ponsel disini." Ucap Seungcheol.

"Iya agar bisa kabur."

"Kenapa kita tak keluar dan mencarinya? Ia pasti belum jauh."

Mingyu menyuruhnya keluar sendiri, ia tak melepaskan pandangannya ke arah Wonwoo sambil senyam senyum. Seungcheol menatapnya, Mingyu lalu pura-pura sakit perut. Seungcheol tahu kalau Mingyu hanya pura-pura. Akhirnya Mingyu mau diajak keluar.

Minji dan Wonwoo ngobrol soal mereka sambil merawat pasien. Minji takut kalau mereka adalah preman.

"Jangan khawatir. aku lebih ahli dalam menggunakan pisau daripada mereka." Ucap Wonwoo.

Si pasien yang mendegar itu ketakutan, karena sekarang Wonwoo sedang menjahit luka pasien, tapi pasien itu hanya bisa menelan ludah

.

.

Mereka akhirnya menemukan Bocah tadi yang sedang dipukuli oleh segerombolan mau menghampiri bocah itu. Namun Mingyu menahannya.

"Apa kau bener-benar membutuhkan ponselmu kembali? Mereka sepertinya berpengalaman dalam pertarungan di jalanan." Ucap Mingyu.

"Aku perlu ponsel ku kembali" ucap Seungcheol. Mingyu bertanya."apa di ponselmu ada hal yang tak seharusnya dilihat orang lain, sesuatu yang bagus?"

Seungcheol mengiyakan. Lalu Mingyu memanggil preman-preman itu. "Hei! Kau yang disana! semuanya hentikan! apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

"Apa urusanmu?" Tanya preman itu

Seungcheol menjawab" aku memilki sesuatu urusan yang belum terselesaikan". Bocah itu memohon bantuan Seungcheol.

"Yaa! Apa kau mencuri ponsel mereka juga?" tanya Mingyu

Seungcheol jongkok. "Kenapa kau bisa dipukuli oleh preman tadi?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Tolong aku.. Kalau kalian bisa menolong ku, aku akan mengembalikan ponselmu" Pinta Bocah itu. Mingyu tak merasa kalau itu kesepakatan yang seimbang.

Teman bocah itu yang disamping bocah tersebut mengangkat tangannya mengatakan kalau Sojan -si bocah-ingin keluar dari geng preman. Tapi preman-preman itu menuntut mereka untuk membayar 5,000 dollar.

Lalu Seungcheol mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Didalamnya ada banyak uang, jika kalian percaya diri. Ambillah siapapun yang berhasil mengambi ini berhak memilikinya.". Seungcheol mengatakan kalau ia adalah kakanya Sojan.

Pertama dua orang yang menyerang Seungcheol. Dan Seungcheol bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka. Seungcheol hanya bersenjatakan dompet dan mereka bersenjatakan pisau.

Mingyu mengajak Seungcheol untuk memukul habis gang preman itu, ia membiarkan semua preman untuk mengeluarkan semua senjata yang mereka miliki, kata-katanya sangat sombong. Preman mengeluarkan pisau masing-masing. Mingyu hanya bersembunyi dibelakang Seungcheol. Lalu semua preman menyerang mereka.

Para preman itu tidak tahu kalau ternyata Mingyu adalah atasan Seungcheol.

.

.

Kembali ke rumah sakit. Minji mengatakan pada Wonwoo kalau bocah tadi beneran kabur karena ada keluarga yang mencarinya.

Ia adalah Yoon Jeonghan yang tadi menelfone berpakaian tentara. Wonwoo menemuinya. Katanya mereka saling mengenal karena baru pertama bertemu sudah tahu nama masing-masing. Jeonghan minta rekam media pasien -yang dia kira adalah Seungcheol-

"Ini bukan rumah sakitmu dan dia bukan pasienmu. Ini adalah hal yang menarik. Selalu saja ada pria yang terlibat diantara kita." Jawab Wonwoo.

Jeonghan tak punya waktu untuk berdebat, ia ingin rekam medis itu segera karena pria itu penting baginya. Jeonghan penasaran, apa pria yang ia maksud terluka parah atau tidak. Ia menyalahkan Wonwoo yang membiarkan pasien kabur.

"Itulah yang mau aku tanyakan. Aku pikir pasien kabur tanpa membayar biaya rumah sakit. Karena kau sudah disini, kenapa tak kau bayar sekalian?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi

Wonwoo menyuruh Minji untuk mencari bocah itu ditoilet dan jika tidak ketemu, ia minta Minji menarik biaya rumah sakit dari Jeonghan.

Jeonghan tak terima Wonwoo pergi begitu saja. Wonwoo menyuruh Jeonghan untuk bicara pada perawat saja, ia pikir mereka sudah lebih dari cukup, menjemput pasien yang enggan dirawat dua kali. Lalu ia pergi begitu saja.

Akhirnya Jeonghan ke toilet pria untuk mencari Seungcheol. Namun tidak ada dan membuat Jeonghan kesal.

TBC

Gantung ya? Biarin lah :") Gaje? Biarin :"3

Ada yang nanya ini remake DOTS? Ya. Ini adalah remake an dari drama DOTS dan ada sedikit scene yang saya ubah agar lebih gampang di mengerti begitu pun bahasa :)

Makasih yang udah review ff gaje ini ;* so, tetep tinggallin jejak so kontak review ya~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hallo...**_

 _ **Sementara ff ini hiatus dulu buat sementara waktu, bagi yang nungguin tapi buat yang ga nungguin juga gapapa mungkin cuma sampe sini/? :"**_

 _ **Sekian curhatan mamih baek/?**_


End file.
